Rin Ran Ruu
by Rin Len Mirror Master
Summary: Rin is scared, Len is worried, but he ends up making her feel worse. after what happened, how will Len cope? will Rin survive? or will the author get bored again and leave you on a cliff hanger for months?
1. Chapter 1

THUD. That was Rin hitting the floor. She sat up from the floor and looked at the clock, squinting. Len had pushed her out the bed at five in the morning. She looked around lazily, she was thirsty now. Shakily she rose up, lurching for the door. Then she realised, she couldn't be bothered. This was becoming a current thing, Rin was getting depressed and just couldn't be bothered to do things; All because of what had happened some nights ago coming home from a party where she consumed too much alcohol. She lay down on the floor, curled up in a ball. Why didn't she get Len to come to the party with her? Then she would have been safer and probably drop out on the alcohol too.

Len was shuffling around in the bed with his arm, trying to find Rin to cuddle up to in his sleep, but she wasn't there. He sat up suddenly, waking up. His eyes scanned the room, looking for possible signs of Rin whilst he listened for her too. As his eyes adjusted to the dark he realised that Rin was collapsed next to the door. He leapt out of bed, rushing to her side. He was so worried about his sister, lately she was becoming depressed, and he noticed that. Also, she tried to miss out on group hugs and small pecks on the cheek. She always got nervous around males now, but Len who wanted to do everything with her, be everywhere with her and pretty much being her mirror image forever was becoming a nuisance to her.

Len shook Rin awake, worried. Rin looked up at him, having a mini heart attack. Len had appeared out of nowhere, and was hovering over Rin, relieved to see her awake. Rin however, pushed Len away and bolted out the room to the corridor. Len followed her out, more concerned than ever now. Rin moaned a complaint, skittering off into the bathroom, the only door with a lock. She went to close the door, too late; Len stuck his foot in the gap, wedging it open. Rin crouched in the corner, trying to back into the wall to get away. Len sat in front of her, pinning her up to the wall so she couldn't move. Her eyes welled up with tears as she tried harder to get away, she really didn't want to be here.

Len pushed his face up to Rin's, glaring into her eyes. 'What is wrong, tell me now.' He said, trying to get some words out of Rin. Rin just kept on struggling. Len was now baring his teeth, pulling Rin's arms. He was fed up of her silent suffering. 'Tell me, Rin.' He growled, tugging her arms sharply. Rin gasped in pain, but still kept her mouth shut. She wouldn't speak a word. Len pursed his lips in anger, again tugging her arms. Rin cried out in pain, cloudy tears rolled down her cheeks. Len didn't stop, yanking her arms harder and harder. Rin finally screamed 'LEN YOU'RE RIPPING MY ARMS OFF! THEY'RE GONNA COME OUT OF THEIR SOCKETS!' In a fit of mad painful panic. Len let go of her arms, suddenly filling with sense. He hugged her, saying 'I'm so sorry, Rin' as she struggled. Len sighed, watching Rin try to get away from him. He still didn't understand just what had gotten into her to make her act so negative.

Len regained a grip on Rin, but this time carefully, again asking what was wrong. Rin just stared in shock. Len sighed, laying his head on Rin's lap and going back to sleep. It was early in the morning after all. Rin stared down at him, groaning. Len was on her lap. She hated having any males near her, and especially not so close to her ... she looked down, Len's head was right on top of her crotch area...


	2. Chapter 2

Len was snoring now, drooling too. Rin's heart was racing, Len's saliva was slowly soaking through her clothes, right onto her labia. She squealed and squirmed, but that made Len grip tight to her. Rin freed her hand, and with it she slapped Len. she didn't want to, but it was better than having him drool on her. Len reacted by sitting up and punching Rin in the face, then realised what he had done. Rin stared in horror as blood dripped down from her now bloody nose.

Rin kicked Len in between his legs and ran for it. Before he could stop her she was out the door into the street. Len ran outside after her, calling out her name. he stopped as he saw Rin run into the road, and he heard her piercing scream, she had slipped and a car was coming straight for her. She desperately tried to climb out the way, and the brakes for the car screeched, but it was too late.

THUD. The car hit her. THUD. Len fainted. THUD. That was the driver's car door slamming. he was on his phone, calling for an ambulance. He put his phone away and looked at the girl he had run over; he apologized and apologized, mourning at the lifeless body. Len had now got up and ran to Rin. This was his fault some how. He had scared her and hurt her, and made her run away. He felt like punching himself black and blue, all of this was his fault ...

Soon enough the ambulance came to take Rin to the hospital, checking her over. Len was in the back with Rin, telling her that everything was okay. Rin heard every word, she was listening contentedly, but she couldn't move or see. Everything was dark. She was trapped inside her head, and very confused. She tried to talk, but she couldn't even shift her lips. She felt something being pressed against her mouth, and tubes being poked into her.

They reached the hospital, and when in her own special room, Rin felt the bed she was on stop, and then more tubes be poked inside her. A woman spoke, not to her though, to Len. she told him how Rin was in a coma, and how talking to her and jogging her memories would help to wake her up. Len thought, and then he took an orange out of his pocket and placed it on Rin's chest. He told her how she loves oranges. 'Oh thanks, my favourite food put right in front of me, yet I can't reach it.' She thought, slightly angry at this.

Rin felt splashes of water on her cheek, then Len told her how much he loved her repeatedly. He was crying. He hugged her limp body, crying louder. The woman, who Rin now worked out must be a nurse came in and said that Len must leave now, but he wasn't going to leave Rin's side. He shouted no at her and stayed where he was. Rin didn't want Len to go, she hated the idea of being all alone in the dark where she was completely helpless.


	3. Chapter 3

*Rin's POV*

I want to get up, tell everyone I'm here, I'm ok, stop the tears, but no matter how hard I try, I cant move a muscle ... I'm trapped, ... I can smell, I can feel, I can hear, I wish I could speak too, or at least see ... this is worse then death, the world is happening around me and all I can do is sit here trapped, ... people keep on coming and going, but instead of talking TO me like the nurse tells them to, they talk AT me ... I suppose they don't believe I can really hear them ...

I wish I could ask people what's happening ... I want to know, what are all these tubes for, what is that beeping? ... I hate being so helpless ... I wish I didn't run from Len ... I love him so much ... but I can't tell him ... can I? I should have told him, ... I'm pregnant, I should have told somebody ... now I don't get fed the supplements I need to feed a child growing inside me ... will it die? Is it already dead? Well I suppose the car crash wouldn't have hurt it, right? My head got hit, only my head ... I guess it was for the best though ... I can't look after a child, I'm 14...

Why do I even have this child? It's so stupid ... I hate this ... I wanted to tell somebody I got raped but... I couldn't bring my self to say ... I'm so stupid ... so very stupid ... why?! Why me?! Lord up high, why do you do this to me?! I have tried to be good ... maybe I'm destined for death ... well okay, I'm not afraid ... I'm not ready, but if its my destiny then I am not afraid ... but I don't want to die yet; there's so much I have to do ... I want to put on pretty expensive clothes and go to London; London looks like an amazing place ... then I want to climb the Eiffel tower ... I want to dance in a Spanish ball room, I want to go all around the world ... visit all the exiting places ... but I suppose that's just a dream ...

Hang on what's going on? The hospital gown is being taken off. What's that ..?! Oh ... I'm being washed ... that's nice ... I feel cleaner... I wish that person who is washing me would talk to me ... I'm so lonely ... only one person actually talks to me and that's Len, but he got forced to come out ad I think they shot him with a tranquilizer ... I don't think he's allowed back in, I haven't heard him since ... I really miss him ... I'm such an idiot! I caused him pain and suffering ... he loves me ... not in the way that I love him, but he has always been there for me... he must be devastated ... what if he blames himself? It's my fault, not his ... I want to tell him that ... but I can't ... will telepathy work? I haven't tried it before, but twins are supposed to be able to use telepathy, right? oh never mind, it's stupid ...

I really do love Len though, but not sibling love, more than that ... I feel so stupid for trying to keep away from him ... why?! I'm just ... stupid ... so stupid ... I hate myself ... I wish Len would come back to talk to me ... I want to listen to him rambling on for ages about different things, I want to hear him laugh, I want to have him close to me ... I want to know he's safe ... Len, where are you? I miss you already ... I need you ... other wise life isn't worth living ... please come to me, Len ... please ... I'm tired, I'm going to sleep ... I hope I wake up to have Len speaking to me ... I wish ... I wish he would come ...


End file.
